


Sparring Match

by Misterpengu



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misterpengu/pseuds/Misterpengu
Summary: Shen and Zed have a small sparring match watched by Master Kusho and other students.





	Sparring Match

Two young men sat far from each other, but their faces met. Eyes closed, they awaited for the order to go. All was silent as all students stood and watched what was to come. The proud son of the master was to fight a rugged prodigy. Sunlight made its way into the room, warming and lighting the area. The master stood there with his arms crossed as a huff escaped from his chest.

As if almost simultaneously, both would launch themselves at each other. The sound of skin meeting skin, fists and palms rubbing against each other, and grunts filled the air. The other students watched in awe as if they watched a spear trying to pierce through an impenetrable shield. The shaggy black haired Zed would throw kicks wildly and fiercely, the opposing amber-eyed Shen stood his ground and blocked with his arms.

“Who do you think is going to break first….?” A younger student whispered.  
“I think Shen will endure it all…” Breathed another student.  
“No way…! Zed definitely has this…” Another murmured.

The master standing near the idle chatter cleared his throat and shot a glare at the students. Quickly they fixed themselves and turned back to the fight but they were not the only ones speaking. 

“Come now, you can’t hold for much longer tough guy.” Zed huffed as he continued to throw more at the defending Shen.

“If you have time to talk to me you have time to throw harder punches.” Shen scoffed as he continued to stand firm. 

But the taunt set Zed off, he picked up his pace and threw a punch landing it under Shen’s chest. The other students’ began to whisper and grin, others groaned and shook their heads as they watched. Shen coughed out and held his chest, Zed then kicked and knocked him off his feet to the ground.

“Had enough?” Zed would gloat.

“Not even close.” Shen lifted himself up and began his own set of attacks. The students watching whispered and chattered saying the battle was just getting started.

Now Shen was on the attack, while Zed moved back and dodged. He knew he could not block Shen’s hits, but he could counter if he sees an opening. Quickly Shen changed up his pattern and managed to land a good hit on Zed knocking him back. 

“Not the first time you are flat on your ass.” Shen taunted, and Zed took that as a declaration of war. What seemed to be one sided was now equal, both young men were giving their all with fast movements and attacks. Neither of the two wanted to relent or even hesitate. The master grinned as he called out, “Enough.”

Shen and Zed both stopped and sat down facing their master. Kusho would coldly stare at the boys as he made his way to them. He then extended both of his hands to each of them, “Both of you are improving a great amount.”

The young men almost blushed and looked at each other before Kusho growled, “But Zed you must keep that mouth of yours shut! And Shen do not lose your composure over a punch getting past your defense!”

The Great Master would bark out as he scold the two, the other students laughed and snickered before he turned his attention to them, “And as for you lot, take this sparring match as a chance to learn and better yourselves, let's go back to training! And double time!”

The students scattered in a hurry and went back to their training rounds. Shen and Zed took their master’s hand and stood up. “Great work you two, go rest up and Shen meet me in my quarters later on.” Kusho smiled at him then went off to oversee the other students.

“Someone’s trouble~.” Zed would sing as Shen sighed and punched the other man's shoulder, “Hush will you? Father will smite you if he hears you talking in a fight again.”

Both would laugh as they headed out of the sparring room. Zed would look around to see if anyone was watching, then slowly took Shen’s hand and held it warmly. Shen began to blush lightly as he laced his fingers with Zed’s, “D-did I hit you too hard?”

Zed shook his head as he looked away embarrassed, “N-no if anything I think I hit you pretty badly…”

The young lovers made their way into Shen’s chambers and once in private embraced each other warmly. Some might say the sparring match created some… tension but if anything they grew closer from it. A soft kiss was shared as they both sat on the kept bed. 

“Why is your room always so tight and neat…” Zed looked around finding everything in place, Shen would blush and huff. “W-well sorry that I don't get yelled at by father for having an unclean room!”

Zed crossed his arms and grinned, “Well you know I love people yelling my name.” Shen’s eyes widened and his face turned a dark red. He then buried his face into his pillows and mumbled, “Stop that…. Are you trying to make me explode from embarrassment.” 

“I would rather you exploded inside of me~”  
“ZED!”


End file.
